Inward Chaos
Inward Chaos is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. In the original Japanese version, it is unlocked after defeating Chaos for the first time in Shade Impulse. In the North American, European and Universal Tuning versions, it is unlocked after beating all other storylines. It is the hardest storyline in the game, pitting the player against a gauntlet of the twenty-two playable characters with levels eventually exceeding 100, culminating with a fight against Chaos at Level 110. The player is advised to have their chosen character at Level 100 with high-level equipment and several powerful summons before attempting to complete this storyline. Story The player is spoken to by a mysterious voice which challenges the player to continue forward against the strongest opponents. Shinryu is revealed to be the being behind the voice, and he states that this world is an alternative dimension in which Chaos has never known defeat. Upon the warrior's defeat of Chaos in this world, Shinryu realizes that the warrior's power is far greater than that of any god, and that his next creation will be a world through the eyes of someone like the warrior, rather than of one who stands high and powerful. Level Bonus Stages Inward Chaos-1 :"Fantasy knows no limits. It is always he who dwells in the world that decides its end..." In this stage and all subsequent stages, the player must defeat all present enemies to make the Stigma of Chaos appear. Though the enemies appear as Battle Pieces, they are actual characters and not manikins, and come equipped with full sets of armor and accessories, so exercise caution. The player begins the stage with a single Destiny Point. The Moogle icon is a unique fixture - the first time the player visits the Moogle they obtain the Moogle summon. Unlike normal summons however the Moogle icon reappears on subsequent playthroughs - visiting it again rewards the player randomly with a Superslick, Mog's Amulet, or 300 PP. To earn the most DP in this stage, the player needs the Jump skill. Jump over either Warrior of Light at C2 or Firion at C4, chain one pair of enemies, take the Potion at D3 and move to chain the other pair of enemies. This lets the player end the stage with two DP. Inward Chaos-2 :"An unending dream..." This stage contains the summonstone for Omega, one of the strongest summons in the game that should not be overlooked. The player begins with one Destiny Point. To earn the most DP in this stage, the player should first defeat either Bartz at B1 or Cloud at B5, then defeat the enemy behind them and move up or down to chain the remaining two enemies. This lets the player end the stage with one DP. Inward Chaos-3 :"A hope for the future..." This stage has all the enemies in close proximity to each other, making this stage the player's best chance to accumulate enough Destiny Points to earn the best stage bonus. In this stage the levels of the enemies begins to grow about 100, meaning that their base Brave will receive a boost. The player begins with one Destiny Point. To earn the most DP, the player should first defeat Tidus at C3, then move to C3 and defeat Zidane at B3 and Shantotto at D3. With this done the player should defeat Garland at E3, then move to G3 and defeat the Emperor at F3, causing the Stigma of Chaos to appear on the other side of the player and allowing them to end the stage with two DP. Inward Chaos-4 :"An unflinching courage..." This stage once again has all enemies gathered close together. The player begins with one Destiny Point. To earn the most DP in this stage, the player should first move to C2 or C4 and chain the two enemies adjacent to them, then move to D1 or D5 (depending on which two enemies they defeated) and chain the two enemies there. They can then defeat the fifth enemy to spawn the Stigma of Chaos and end the stage with two DP. Inward Chaos-5 :"The fantasy shall repeat again. The crystals shall eternally bring light..." In this stage there is no chance to accumulate DP, and there are no special gimmicks or design features - the player must simply fight their way past the final four enemies to make Chaos appear in the center of the stage. The enemies in this stage are the strongest in the game outside those found in the Duel Colosseum, so the player should use their best equipment. Resorting to Resin-type items for stat bonuses may not be a bad idea as all enemies here (including Chaos) are Level 110 and thus have much higher stats than the player's character. The player begins with one Destiny Point. Category:Storylines in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)